Welcome to Electra City
Welcome to Electra City 'is the 20th episode of season two of ''Element Wars, ''and the 46th total. Plot Summary After retrieving the four remaining amulets, Princess Nariko (who was previously known by the aliases of Shontelle and Hanzo) returns to her hometown and is welcomed by the people of Electra City as a hero. She goes on to meet her mother as her father, the Thunder Lord, is on an important mission. The two embrace and decide to go shopping together under disguise with only Brickman watching over them. Meanwhile, Adam, Diana, Erika and Puck finally reach the city and manage to enter as Nariko forgot to update the security system. However, the guards notice them and quickly realize they are wanted by the Thunder Nation Army. After being chased all over the city, the kids split and Diana and Puck narrowly escape the Thunder Nation guards, thanks to a mysterious group of super powered Murlonians, who rush them down to the sewers. At the same time, Xena is brought to the city as well and jailed in the Thunder Palace. Meanwhile, Adam and Erika also escape and take over an air taxi, but accidentally crash into a shopping mall, which happens to be the same mall Nariko and her mother went to. Nariko is being targeted by another member of the group who saved Diana and Puck, but when he tries to take the shot Brickman and Kitar intervene and protect their princess. However, the queen is taken hostage by another member who takes her down the sewers as well. While The Mulonian who tried to shoot Nariko calls for reinforcement, Brickman, Kitar and the princess easily defeat them, taking all five as hostages. Nariko decides to go and save her mother, then suddenly meet Adam and Erika on their way downstairs. Adam doesn't recognize her, but Erika, who saw how Nariko killed her parents during the expedition through the Time Capsule in ''Puzzled (Part II), is filled with anger and ready to fight. Major Events *Princess Nariko, Kitar and Brickman return to Electra City with the amulets *Adam, Diana, Erika and Puck reach Electra City *Xena is jailed in the Thunder Palace *The kids meet the Rebellion *The Rebellion fail to assassinate Nariko, but capture Queen Indra *Nariko caputes five members of the Rebellion *The kids finally meet Nariko in her true form Character Debuts *Princess Nariko (true form) *Queen Indra *The Rebellion **Brain **Blacknight **Mischeif **Arrow **Kitten *The Bio-Hybrids (human form) **'Burstinatrix **Avian **Bubbleman **Sparkman **Clayman Trivia *This is the first time that Nariko's true form is shown **However, no one except Laurie knows that Shontelle ''is one of her disguises *Some of the Rebellion's characters are based on characters of other franchises. The Rebellion as a whole draws inspiration from groups such as ''Morlocks ''and ''Starjammers as they're working piratically and live in the sewers **Arrow is based on Hawkeye from Avengers **Kitten is based on Hepzibah from X-Men **Mischief is based on Psylocke from X-Men *Nariko's design and some of her personality traits are inspired by Azula from The Last Airbender External Links Category:Episodes